Welcome to the real world
by CourtneyDixon
Summary: The Walking Dead characters find themselves in the real world thanks to a 14 year old girl called Morgan. OC/The Walking Dead characters. Right the story is unfinished I realise that I missed Jim and Dale out but I wanted to know what you guys thought before I finished. (Alright I thought of an excuse to leave Dale & Jim out - They're fixing the Rv... . )
1. Welcome to the real world

My name is Morgan Holmes and I am a huge fan of the walking dead. I have the figures and I have even wrote more than a few stories based on the character. I hate to admit that most are unfinished thanks to my lack of writing skills and idea's.

It was a normal Friday night and time to watch the season finale. 22:00 is the time it usually came on. I watched the episode and screamed and cried and yelled about Andrea's death. "What about Rickrea? It's meant to be?" I yelled at the tv. Crazy, I know but this show seriously messes with your feelings. I sighed bored and decided I was going to mess around with my Halloween stuff. I dressed up as my ultimate favourite character. Daryl Dixon. I had my own crossbow just like his and wore a leather jacket with wings stitched on. I tied my hair into a bun and applied make up until I looked like a zombiefied female version of Daryl.

I went upstairs to used the bathroom and found that the door was locked. Strange seeing as I was home alone and the doors were locked. I turned the door knob forcefully and heard whimpers coming from inside.

"Rick, do something?" I heard a voice coming from inside, "Carl and Sophia are scared." The voice was familiar. Lori's I thought to myself but it couldn't be Sophia and Lori were dead. No wait they didn't even exist in the first place. They were just fictional character from a tv show.

I rattled the doorknob again and it still didn't budge. I sighed and went downstairs to get the tool box. I knew exactly what I needed to get to be able to get if I wanted to open my bathroom door. A tension rod and a pin. Simple. I ran back up stairs to start mission 'open the darn bathroom door before I literally pee myself'

It took a few goes but I finally heard a clicked and slowly but surely I opened the door to be met with a crossbow aimed at my head behind it one Daryl Dixon.

"Please don't kill me!" I yell at him. Daryl lowered his weapon startled. "I'm not dead." I tell them simply. I thought I did anyway until I was meet with shocked glares proving me wrong. I sighed and washed of the make up in the sink in front of them and when I looked up I was met with smiles.

"Y-You have running water?" I heard a woman ask. It was Andrea. I chuckled before replying to her statement like question "Why wouldn't I Andrea?" She was surprised to say the least.  
"The world ended and how do you know my name?" I sighed. "The world didn't end and I know everyone's name." One by one I named everyone in the room.

"Rick Grimes." I pointed to the sheriff.  
"Lori Grimes." I pointed to the sheriffs wife.  
"Carl Grimes." I named the last if the grimes family then remembered Lori's baby. I pointed to Lori's stomach and stated "Judith Grimes."

"Shane Walsh, Amy Palmer and Theodore Douglas but you prefer T-dog" I pointed out the characters.

"Morales, Miranda, Eliza and Louis" I named the whole Morales family.

"Ed Peletier, the bastard that loves to hit his family and his poor wife Carol Peletier side kicking it with daughter Sophia." I named the Peletier family in pleasure yet disgust.

"Jacqui." I pointed to the black woman in the background.

I finally got to the final last two members of the group. "Ah who else could it be? Daryl and Merle Dixon." I said proudly.

A moment of awkward silence went by before Amy broke it, "So you done well for yourself considering it's apocalypsing and all." I laughed once more and ushered them all to come with me. I walked the group down stairs and guided them to the window, opening the curtain to show them that the world hasn't ended.  
"The streets are normally packed with walkers" I heard T-Dog exclaim.

"Welcome to the real world...Now if you would all to take a seat I will answer Andrea's question." Everyone sat down as I went into the kitchen to make everyone drinks and get them something to eat. When I returned with the refreshments I was thanked and sat in an empty space next to Carl. I grabbed the tv remote and switched on the tv, I went through the recording until I found what I needed. Season one, episode three of the walking dead!


	2. Welcome to England

The group watched through the episode in bewilderment, in the episode it had shown the death of Amy and Ed, plus the scene were Merle went missing. "How did you guys get into MY house anyway?" I casually asked them.  
"Well I was leading the group through a house when a group of walkers saw us. We made our way into a room and all of a sudden we all fell out of a closest and into a girls bedroom." Rick told me. "That would be my room" I laughed. We all seemed to be having such a good time. "Although it did shock us when we -" Rick stopped mis sentence when there was a substantially loud Bang coming from upstairs followed by several groans and moans.

"Did you close the wardrobe doors?" I asked Rick. He looked panicked. Uh oh. He shook his head. "So you're telling me that you've let walkers into the real world to." He nodded this time. This should be fun! I went into the kitchen to get weapons. I grabbed my brothers baseball bat, a small golf club and 2 large butchers knives before returning to the group. I pass the baseball bat to morales, a knife to Merle and the other knife to Glenn. I then went on to give Rick the golf club. "Right this is how it's going to work." I took charge of the situation despite Rick trying to. "Me and Daryl are going to take up the front since we have the crossbows. Glenn will be on the right and Morales on the left. Rick and Merle will take rear and everyone else will stay down hear." I paused and waited for the group to agree with that part of my plan. " We take the walkers out quietly and come back downstairs and wait for my parents to get home. Understood?" Nods all around again. "Stay in formation."

We made our way into my bedroom to take out just over a dozen walkers. I shot a bolt into the head of a walker no older than myself. I was taken back, they looked so much different on the show and actually smelling them, urge gross! The small group finished up killing the walkers. They thought they did anyway. Morales and Merle went to close the wardrobe door when a walker dragged poor morales through into the television world and feasted on him. In the process of this shock another walker, a toddler, came from no where and bit Merle on his right hand. _Arghhhhhhh_.

I grabbed one of my belts and tied it around Merle's wrist cutting off blood flow. I took the butchers knife off him and begin to hack is hand off. "What are you doing?!" Rick shouted at me. Season one Rick was always naive. "Cutting it off so the infection doesn't spread. It worked when you cut Hershel's leg off." By the time I finished what I was saying Merle's hand was already laying on my bed. "Whose Hershel?" Glenn asked "You'll find out sooner or later, now I need you to hold this blanket to his arm and remember to keep pressure and his arm needs to be above his head." Glenn listened to what I told him and followed my orders.

We made our way back downstairs with a unconscious Merle, who passed out just outside my room. I found the first aid kit and automatically started to sew up the womb the best I could before I needed to cauterise the womb to seal it completely. "T, I need you to keep an eye on him while I get something." That something was in the shed. Outside.

I finally found my fathers flame torch along with a bayonet that me and my brother made for something to do. I thought it could fit Merle. The bayonet was equipped with a large knife that could be removed. I made it back to my living room to find that Merle was still unconscious. I lit the flame torch and cauterised Merle stump. By the time I was finished and about to fit the bayonet to his arm Merle woke up. "What the fuck happened? Where am I?" He asked before his saw that his right hand was missing. "Where's my hand?"

"You got bit so I cut it off but don't worry because I'm giving you this." I shown him the bayonet and slide it on to to his arm. It was a perfect fit. "It's like the one you wore in the show." He seemed to have taken a likely to his new arm and tried to move it. He failed and I chuckled slightly. "You will be able to move it once all that cocaine you snorted has worn off."

He was shocked "I haven't been smoking no cocaine little lady." He lied through his teeth. I laughed once more. "I watched you on tv, we both know you're higher than a kite right now." He laughed along with me before things started to get serious. "Before in your room you called the closest a wardrobe and I think I heard you say 'Arse' before." Oh yeah I forgot the walking dead was set in America.

"Welcome to England."


	3. OC giveaway

**_An: If anyone wishes to use my OC Courtney Morgan Holmes/Morgan Holmes as seen in my stories 'Welcome to the real world', 'School trip mascacre' and 'I don't know why your doing this' as a character in any of their stories you can. Although I would like you to tag my OC in the summary or pm the link in the story thank you. _**


End file.
